Life's Blood
by CrystolConeticut
Summary: There's something off about that kid...' When Kyle Broflovski moves to South Park, he carries the weight of a huge secret with him. Yes this story is about vampires but it's NOT ABOUT TWILIGHT! OK! XP Not accepting ocs, but im usin Christy Morejon!
1. Hate

**Yes, im writing another story!!!!! I know its been a few weeks, but i just couldnt think of anythin!!!! **

**K, just so we're ABSOLUTELY CLEAR, this is not a twilight story. JUST BCUZ A STORYS BOUT VAMPIRES DOESNT MEAN ITS ABOUT THE CULLENS!!!!**

**Well, now tht thts out of the way, im not accepting oc's 4 dis. Im usin ChristyCullen101's oc cuz i needed anothr oc and im assuming i hav her permission 2 include Christy (ChristyCullen101, if u dont want Christy in dis just PM me and ill take her out).**

**Also, this will b bettr then And Things Just Got Weirder, i promise!!!**

_

* * *

_

_**Time slows dowwwwwn, **_

_**whenever you're arouuuund.**_

_**I can feel my heart, It's beating in my chest!**_

_**Did you feel it?**_

_**I can't put this down...**_

_

* * *

_

Mary's P.O.V.

It was monday. I hate mondays (as most people do).

I was sitting in homeroom, doing my homework (I never do it at home; I'm a big procrastinater). My best friend Christy was sitting next to me, chatting away in my ear, taking sips from her coffee.

"- feeling me up under the lunch table on friday! Can you believe Kenny?! But it's all good, 'cause I slapped him for it." Christy said.

So there I was. So tired from waking up early. Doing a total half- assed job on the 2 hours worth of homework that I only had an hour to do. Tuning out of Christy's mindless chatter, the foul stench of her coffee making me wrinkle my nose.

I hate coffee. I hate school. I hate waking up early. I hate mondays.

I hate alot of things.

Ok, let me explain, my name is Mary Christmas (I hate my name, too). I moved from Britain a few years back, so I have a British accent (which I also hate; Kenny says it's sexy, butthen again, Kenny thinks sneakers are sexy). But I'm not emo or anything. I love life.

And my best friend, Christy Morejon, is practically the opposite of me. She has tanned skin, I'm pale. She's and early bird, I'm a night owl. She loves coffee, I prefer hot chocolate. Ok, you get the point.

Yeah, so we're _alot _different. But let me explain to you how we met.

We were taking the 8th grade standardized tests, but since South Park Middle School is so screwy, we got screwy tests, and instead of having to put your full name, the space was only big enough for our first and last initials. So we did.

The next day, I spent about 15 minutes working on my test before I realized it wasn't mine. You see, the teacher had gotten our tests mixed up, since hers said C.M. and mine said M.C.

So we had to spend some time after school making up our tests, and we just instantly clicked.

That was in eighth grade. We were now in tenth, and we were 15 years old.

Anyway, I was doodling on my science homework when Mr. Garrison walked to the front of the room.

"Look up here, you little bastards." We all looked up. "We have a new student. His name is Kyle Broflovski."

A boy walked in. He had curly red hair, sideswept in a messy skatercut. He had on a t- shirt (how? It was freezing outside!) jeans, and high- tops. His skin was very tan, and his emerald eyes looked at everyone and noone.

"He's hot." Christy whispered. She was right about that.

"Kyles has an adopted Canadian brother, his mom's a bitch, and he's jewish." Mr. Garrison said. I have no idea how Mr. Garrison got that information, but from the annoyed look on Kyle's face, Kyle didn't like him telling that.

"Ewww! Dirty jew! Dirty jew!" Cartman said, making the x sign in front of him with his index fingers.

Kyle's eyes flashed. "Shut up, fatass."

Cartman's eyes flashed. He wasn't expecting such bravery from a new kid.

"Ok Kyle. Do you want to be shown around the school?" Mr. Garrison asked impatiently.

Kyle shook his head. "Nah, I'm good."

Mr. Garrison nodded. "Great. Mary, show Kyle around the school." Mr. Garrison stated, smirking at me.

I sighed and got up, leading Kyle out of the room.

We walked out in silence.

"There's the gym." I said, pointing half- heartedly towards it.

"There's the cafeteria."

Kyle looked like he was suppressing a grin. I turned towards him, confused.

"What's so funny?" The confused look on my face made him grin even more.

"Nothing." He said. I furrowed my eyebrow, annoyed. I know I'm using this word too much, but I absolutely _hate _it when people do that.

But I let it slide, because he was new and I didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable.

_

* * *

_

Mary's P.O.V. (still)

By mid-day everybdoy was talking about him.

Where did he move from?

He moved from Florida, according to some. That's why he's so tan.

No, other's disagreed, he moved from California. _That's _why he's so tan.

He moved from Israel, said few. That's why he's Jewish (as you can see, our town is very socially- backward).

He moved from a concentration camp, said Cartman.

Who was he?

An alien.

A zombie.

A pretty- boy.

A surfer.

A narc.

A robot.

An undercover agent.

A terrorist.

And so it goes on. I didn't spread the rumors, and after a while, I stopped listening to them. It came to a point where I wouldn't believe anything about it unless he said it himself.

_

* * *

_

Kyle's P.O.V.

I walked down the hallway, my head down. People were whispering, and I knew it was about me. Whatever. I don't really care for rumors, but I knew smart people didn't believe them anyway.

I stopped at my locker, which was right next to Mary's.

She looked at me, then turned back to her locker, looking annoyed.

I didn't care. I was too busy getting used to this school to care about what one person thought.

I gathered my books and shuffled along to my next class.

_

* * *

_

_**But can you feel this magic in the air?**_

_**It must have been the way you kissed me.**_

_**Fell in love when I saw you standin' there.**_

_**It must've been the way,**_

_**today was a fairytale...**_

_

* * *

_

**So... you like? Thts rite, longer chappies!!!!!!**

**Plz review!!! Im scared 2 death tht no1s gonna read dis cuz there's no oc submission!!!! **

**I shall upd8 soon I hope, cuz i hav 2moro off cuz of parent/ teacher conferences!!!!!!**

**Haha!!! Suckas!!!!**

**Well, chow 4 now!!!! (hey tht rhymed!!! Im a poet AND a writer XP)**

**-CC**


	2. Figured Out

**Yup, an upd8!!!! Yes, my worst fear is coming tru. Only 1 review 4 da first chappie.**

**But im optimistic!!!!! So PLZ review aftr readin this cuz i kno som of u will go like 'wow, tht was a cool chappie!' or 'Tht wasnt all tht good. It would hav been bettr if...' And u'll b thinkin dat, but u wont review sayin dat! So plz do, i enjoy hearing som constructive critisism/ praise!!!!**

**Thnk u!**

_

* * *

_

Christy's P.O.V.

"So, what do you think of Kyle?" I asked Mary. It was wednesday night, and I was talking on the phone with her (we weren't texting because we both have a stupid plan where it costs 0.10 per text).

"I don't know." Mary answered. I frowned.

"Well, do you believe any of the rumors?" I asked. I didn't. They were pretty stupid.

She snorted. "No. They're all retarded."

I nodded in agreement (even though Mary couldn't see me over the phone). "Yeah. That's true. He _is _pretty hot though." I said. Hey, anything to keep the conversation going.

"Yeah, I guess."

My frown deepened. "Mary, what's up with you? Lately you've been acting so... weird."

I could hear her sigh loudly. "I've just been thinking about Kyle."

"Yeah, me too." I giggled.

"Ew! Not like that! Christy, you're so perverted!" I could hear her laughing.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. What were you going to say?" I asked, trying to be serious.

"What I'm saying is... There's something off about that kid. And I've been trying to figure out what it is."

"Um... ok?" That was a little weird.

"Well, it's just like... he's so strange. Like on Monday, when I was showing him around the school, he-"

"Oh yeah! I forgot to ask about Monday! What happened?" I interrupted (it's a bad habit of mine).

"_Well.."_ Mary said, sounding kind of annoyed that I had interrupted. "I showed him where the cafeteria was, and he laughed."

"So? Maybe he's anorexic. Oh my god, that would be _so _sexy!" I laughed.

Silence. "I'm sorry Christy, but I fail to see how Kyle being anorexic would be sexy."

I rolled my eyes, thanking God that she couldn't see me. "Jeez Mary, it was just a joke. You need to stop being so serious."

Another loud sigh. "Yeah, I guess I just need some sleep. Bye." Mary said.

"Bye." I said, but she had already hung up.

I put my phone on the bedstand, worry lines creasing my forehead.

_

* * *

_

Mary's P.O.V.

I put my phone on my bedstand and turned off the light. Moments later I was asleep.

_I was at the front of the school. It was night time._

_Kyle was there too. He had this weird look in his eyes, like he was possessed._

_His lips were red, as if he was wearing lipstick._

_He was kissing my neck, and I noticed that his lipstick was all over me._

_I could see myself as if I was looking through someone else's eyes. I noticed that I was pale, paler than usual. My eyes looked empty, and I swayed like I was about to pass out._

_It was then that I realized I was dying._

_He was smiling as he kissed me, and his eyes were closed, as if he was enjoying himself._

_My eyes were closed too. But for a different reason._

_My body fell to the ground. "No!" I shouted, running over to myself. I tried to lift my body up, but my hands passed right through me._

_"You monster!" I yelled at Kyle. He didn't seem to hear me. "You killed me!" I bent over my dead body, sobbing._

_He licked his lips._

I woke up, drenched in sweat. I tried to calm my heart. That was weird. I remember when I was little I used to have really aggressive nightmares, but I hadn't for a couple of years.

I layed back down. This was just getting weirder by the minute.

_

* * *

_

Mary's P.O.V. (still)

Friday. My third favorite day of the week (after Saturday and Sunday, of course). It was third period, and I swear this has been the longest day of my life.

I eyed the clock for about the 5th time in five minutes. Less than a minute had gone by.

I sighed, not even trying to listen to what the teacher was lecturing about. Instead, I let my thoughts wander elsewhere.

I thought of Kyle. How there wasn't necassarily something _wrong _with him, just something...odd. I looked over at him. He was sitting across the room, furiously taking notes.

It was then that I noticed something different about him.

I'd been so focused on his personality that I'd never noticed before. His skin was... pale. But wasn't he tan on monday? Of course, tans fade, but not that quickly, right?

I shook my head. Now there was _another _ thing weird about him! I tried to sort my thoughts and decipher them, but my mind started to wander. Again.

I thought of Christy. How she was so worried about me. I hadn't been sleeping as much lately because I had been studying Kyle. I hated people keeping secrets from me, so naturally, this was _killing _me. Damnit, why couldn't the kid just be normal?

The bell rang, interrupting my thoughts (well, they weren't going anywhere, anyway). I walked out of the room to my locker.

Kyle was already at his, gathering his stuff.

I hesitated, wondering if I should talk to him. I thought about it, then decided I should.

_You're too nice Mary!_ My inner voice told me. _He doesn't even know you!_

I took a deep breath and walked over to him.

"What's the deal, Kyle? Are you like, sick or something?" I asked.

He turned towards me, looking confused. "No. Why?"

"Your skin..." I trailed off.

He looked flustered. "Yeah, um... I gotta go." He said, turning to walk away.

Anger flooded inside of me. I was _really _worried about him, and he's justtrying to brush it off?! Nuh- uh. I needed to know.

"Tell me." I said sternly, grabbing his bare wrist.

He froze. I took my hand away and felt a residue on my fingers. I looked at them. Cover- up.

I then looked at his wrist. There were spots of pure white on his wrist where I had touched him.

There may have been hundreds of students rushing past us, but at that moment time stood still.

_

* * *

_

**Ta- da! I liked that chappie, how bout u?**

**Remember, review!!! Thank u!!!!!!**

**-CC**


	3. Secrets

**Yooooo!!!! Sry i havnt upd8d in a few days, but i was 2 busy mopping water w/ my mom and bro out of our basement. **

**Thts rite. We wer THER!!! Lol. The R.I. Flood.**

**Dude, it SUCKED. The best mall EVER (The Warwick Mall) is closed for WEEKS now cuz its SO FLOODED!!!!**

**Yea, yea, ik u guys dont care. So anyway, in answer to some reviews, no, time didnt LITERALLY stand still, its just a figur of speech, ya kno? XP Also, i will TRY 2 make longer chappies, but evn tho i enjoy writin, its hard 4 me 2 write alot at once. As we all kno, its da quality of writin tht counts, not the quantity. So, i will try 2 make da chappies longer and better.**

**Read on, my friends!!!!**

_

* * *

_

Mary's P.O.V.

Kyle froze. People were rushing by us, trying to get to their next class (yeah, locker/ lav was probably over by now), but we were the only ones there. It was a weird feeling. I looked at Kyle with shock and confusion, and he looked at me with... nothing. His face was totally blank.

When I finally mustered up the courage to speak, I couldn't even form an intelligible word.

"Wha...um...uh...ba...huh?"

And then, time thawed. And so did Kyle.

He pushed me into the nearest janitor's closet and put his hand over my mouth. Needless to say, I was freaking out, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Shut _up!_" He said, sounding annoyed.

I did.

After a few moments I spoke up again.

"Kyle... what the _hell _is wrong with you?!" I yelled. Yeah, probably not the wisest thing to do.

His eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me! First laughing when I said cafeteria... now your skin's pale while it was tan at the beginning of the week... wearing makeup... pushing me into a supply closet... I repeat, what the _hell _is wrong with you?! You're insane!" I screamed.

He laughed.

"There you go _again!_" I threw my hands up. "_What _is soooo funny about me calling you insane!?"

He frowned. "You know, you're being very rude right now, Mary."

My mouth dropped open, and I, once again, lost my ability to form an actual sentence.

"Basha...wina... bala...rena...ima.... mmmmm!!!" I made an angry noise at him.

"Listen, Mary. I can explain, if you would just _stop _talking! You can't even make a comprehensible _word _for Christ's sake!"

I glared. He smirked. I glared again.

I took a deep breath. "Alright, Broflovski. Explain."

He raised his eyebrows, looking surprised. I nodded for him to speak.

"Hmm, where should I start..."

"Stop stalling and just tell me why you used makeup. Oh, and how your skin got so pale." I stated.

He cleared his throat. "Well, I use makeup because my skin is so pale, and my skin is so pale because..." He paused for 'dramatic affect.'

Damn, this was really starting to annoy me. "Because..." I gestured for him to go on.

He sighed. "Because... I'm a vampire." He said.

I snorted. "Yeah, and I'm Stephenie Meyer. I'm here in South Park because I thought you could be the plot of a new book."

He looked angry again. "Mary, I'm serious."

"I am too. What can I say, the fans want more."

He stared at me. "Mary, think about it. What _possible _explanation could there be other than I'm a vampire?"

I thought about it. "There's tons of other explanations. You get suddenly tan, then pale: You spray- tan. You laugh at cafeterias: You're anorexic. You wear makeup: You're a transvestite. See? Lots of other explanations." I said, though I could tell Kyle knew I was doubting that it was any of those.

He sighed again and checked his watch. "We really have to get going. We can't be in here too long or else someone is bound to come in and find us."

I blushed. What would it look like? Two hormornal teenagers, found alone together in a janitor's closet during class... well, it probably wouldn't look like we were discussing vampires.

He suddenly grabbed my shoulders. "Mary, please. You have to believe me. You're the only one I've ever told."

I smirked. "Because I'm special?"

He shrugged. "Not really. I just told you so that you would shut up."

My smirk disapeared off of my face and I glared at him yet again.

"_Fine._ I guess I kind of _have _to believe you, since you obviously won't be telling me anything else anytime soon, right?" I asked impatiently.

He grinned. Hmm. No fangs. "Right."

He opened the door and we stepped out into the empty halls, which would soon be filled with teenagers rushing to their lockers to get bags and homework (we had missed all of 6th period).

We started walking towards our lockers when I turned towards him.

"Kyle?" I asked.

He didn't look up from his lock. "Hmm?"

"I'll keep your 'secret' for now, but sometime later, I want the truth."

He rolled his eyes and walked away.

I smirked.

_

* * *

_

Mary's P.O.V. (still)

Kyle came back on monday, tan again.

And once again, the rumors flew.

He spray- tanned.

His parents took him to the beach.

His family goes on vacation trips every weekend to Florida/ California (depending on who you heard the rumor from).

He was really a crayon (...).

A few times as I was hearing these rumors I looked over at Kyle. I could tell he was getting aggravated by these rumors, but he didn't say anything.

And it was starting to annoy me, too.

Why, you ask?

Maybe it was because they were so outrageous.

Maybe it was because any rumor is stupid to begin with.

Maybe it was because I knew the 'truth' (I didn't think it was the truth, but it was more realistic than over half of these rumors).

But... maybe it wasn'y any of those. Maybe it was... him.

_

* * *

_

**Yes, ik, not long, but good, rite?**

**Once again, plz review!!! Ik tht some of u will start getting annoyed (if u arent already) by me asking 4 reviews, but i promise this will b da last time i ask 4 them, i swear!!!**

**Som of u r readin and not reviewin, so i ask, plz review!!!!! Evn if u HATED dis chappie/ story, plz review tellin me wat i can improve on!!!!!**

**Now, *sigh*. I hav a confession 2 mak. Part of the reason i havnt upd8d is truly cuz i was workin, but anothr part is laziness. As som of u already kno, i am a HUGE fan of Survivor (poor ChristyCullen101, this has 2 b at least the 3rd time ive indirectly told u). Well, ive now seen evry episode of survivor evr made. And now *another sigh* i hav bcome addictd 2 The Amazing Race.**

**Im sry!!!!! Ive bcome a reality TV addict!!!! :(**

**Well, ill upd8 soon!!!! Byeee!!!**

**-CC**


	4. Talk

**Heyyy! Sry again 4 da late update, but i had this HUGE project due in Social studies.**

**Well, here it is!!!**

_

* * *

_

Mary's P.O.V.

_If -70p x .5y = 156k/ 84v, what do x, y, k, and v equal? _

I rubbed my forehead, sighing. I was trying to do my math homework, but all I could think about was Kyle.

When would he tell me the truth?

How could he possibly explain this?

Or...

What if he _was _telling the truth?

"No." I said to myself (another bad habit). "That's impossible. There are no such things as vampires." I whispered, shaking my head.

Suddenly I felt like Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz when she's clicking her heels together and saying 'there's no place like home.' She came to a realization. I had to come to one, too.

Then it hit me. My eyes widened. He _was _a vampire. I just knew. Don't ask me how. I just had that feeling. And plus what Kyle said before in the closet, about why he would make that up.

I called Christy.

_

* * *

_

Christy's P.O.V.

I sighed, tapping my pencil against my binder. Who does Mr. Garrison think we are, frigging _geniuses? _

_My room is the G- spot,_

_Call me Mr. Flinstone,_

_I can make yo' bed rock!_

My iPhone rang on my desk. I picked it up and checked the caller I.D.

_Mary C._

I sighed. Sure, Mary was still my best friend, but I just hoped she was in a better mood than before.

I clicked _Send _on the touch screen.

"Hi, Mary. What's up?" I asked.

"Hi. Nothing really. What about you?" She asked.

"Nothing." Silence. I looked at my nails.

"Can you keep a secret?" Mary blurted. I smiled.

"Yeah. What is it?" I asked eagerly.

"Well, you know that new kid, Kyle?" She asked, even though I obviously knew him.

"Yeah. The hot kid, right?" I joked.

She laughed. "Yeah. Welllll, it's about him." She confessed.

"Whoah. And I thought you mentioned him _just _because he's cute." I said sarcastically.

More laughs. "Mm-hmm."

More silence.

"Will you _please _just tell me!" I yelled, starting to get impatient.

"Ok. But you _really _can't tell anybody."

"I swear I won't!" I yelled again, starting to get _really _impatient.

"Pinky promise?" She asked hopefully.

"How do you pinky promise over the phone?"

"Just do it, Christy! This is important!" She screamed.

"Ok, ok! I pinky promise!" I said fearfully. I considered making a PMS joke, but then decided that now isn't exactly the best time.

"No, no, no. That's not good enough. You have to do our _special _pinky promise." She ordered sternly.

I sighed. "Ok. ."

"Ok." She said, seeming relieved.

I listened, curious.

She sighed this time. "Well Kyle is a.... vampire." She whispered.

I laughed. "Seriously Mary, stop kidding around. I really want to know."

"That's the secret." She said, sounding stunned.

I frowned. "Jeez, you called me for _that_?"

"What do you mean?"

"I thought you didn't listen to rumors? Now you're spreading them?"

"Christy! I'm absolutely 100% serious! He's a vampire!" She yelled.

"How do you know?" I challenged.

"Um... he told me?" She mumbled, making her statement sound more like a question.

"And you're going to believe him? Just like that?" I asked, shocked. This was _not _the Mary Christmas I knew. The Mary Christmas I knew never believed _anything _until she had facts to prove it.

"Well... I mean... yeah. I just know he's telling the truth, ya' know? And, how do you explain his skin and stuff?" She asked.

I thought about it. I _guess _that was believable. There was no real other option. All the other rumors about him were just stupid.

"Ok. I believe you." I said.

"Yay! I knew you would!" She cheered.

"Mary." I said, holding back a smile.

"What?" She asked casually.

"I thought you were Team Jacob." I said, laughing.

"Ha, ha. Very funny." She said, but I could tell she was smiling.

"Hey-" I started.

"You said it!" Mary yelled.

"Shit." I mumbled. "Do we really have to do this? I mean, it's not exactly the best time."

"You know we have to!" She yelled.

I sighed again. "Ok. Hay is for horses and chicken and fish! Hit me three times and I'll grant you your wish! 1, 2, 3! Baaaaa-rockabockbockbock, bockbock ba-gock! Baaaaa-rockabockbockbock, bockbock ba-gock! Barack Obama! Thewwwww!"

Yeah. It's from that Saturday Night Live scatch, the episode where Taylor Swift hosted. Everytime someone says 'hey', you have to say 'hay is for horses and chicken and fish!' and so on.

"Ok. Well, as I was _saying_, why weren't you in last period on Wednesday?" I asked, twirling my hair (wow, I'm just chock- full of bad habits, aren't I?"

Silence for a few moments.

"Mary?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later." She whispered.

_Click._

I took my phone away from my ear and put it back on my desk.

Huh. That was weird.

_

* * *

_

**IM SRY!!!! I JUST CANT WRITE LONG CHAPPIES!!!! :(**

**Btw luvd da new SP! Som1 actually made a facebook 4 Kip Drordy!!!!! hehe! And the othr 1!!!!! Hilarious!!!!! :)**

**Btw (again), if any1s wonderin y i call dis story Life's Blood then read the book Thirteen (its by 13 authors, 1 of them is R.L. Stine) and go 2 the story Blood Kiss and read it.**

**-CC**


	5. UhOh

**Yes, anothr long time b4 upd8s :( im sry!!!!! I had so much ovr spring break, u wouldnt evn believ it!!!! **

**Well, u've waited long enough, here it is!!!!!! :)**

_**Now how many days in a year?**_

_**She woke up with hope, but only found tears.**_

_**And I can be so insecure,**_

_**Making promises never for real...**_

Mary's P.O.V.

"Bye mom!" I yelled as I speed- walked to the front door.

"Mary! Wait! Where are you going!?" My mom asked, a worried look on her face.

I rolled my eyes. Jesus. I was _fifteen. _I could look out for myself.

"The park." I said dully.

"At this hour? I don't know, Mary..." She said, biting her lip.

"Mom! Come _on! _I can go to the park- which is only two blocks away- at 5:30!" I said angrily.

She sighed. "Ok. But I'm going to call you while you're there!" She insisted.

"Fine!" I yelled, slamming the door shut behind me.

Mary's P.O.V. (still)

I sat on the park bench, kicking my legs back and forth. I looked around. Nothing. I checked my watch. 5:45

The sun was starting to set, and it was getting colder. I pulled my sweatshirt tighter around me. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea...

"Hey, sweetheart."

I looked around, nervous, and exhaled when I saw that it was only Kenny.

"What do you want, Kenny?" I asked irritably.

"Whoah. Someone's PMSing. I just wanted to sit down, you know, and think." He said, taking a seat on the right side of me on the park bench. So close that our hips were touching. I scooted a little to the left. So did he.

We sat in awkward silence for a while. I checked my watch. 5:50.

"You're crazy, you know." Kenny blurted out suddenly.

I raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"A girl like you, walking around by yourself this late..." He trailed off.

I rolled my eyes. "You sound like my mother."

He shrugged. "Well, I heard enough of her screaming last night." He grinned.

I shoved him. "Shut up, Kenny."

More awkward silence. 5:52.

"And what do you mean 'A girl like me'?" I asked.

"You know, a teenager... moderately attractive..." He said, waggling his eyebrows.

I laughed. "'Moderately' attractive." I said, smiling and putting air quotes around 'moderately'.

"Well, that's enough for some people to, you know, want to do stuff to you..." He said, awkwardly rubbing his head.

I laughed again. "Yeah right."

He frowned. "I'm serious, Mary. This park is dangerous."

"Well, then good thing I've got you here to protect me, Kenny." I said, beaming at him. "And besides, this town is so safe." I said, standing up and gesturing around me. "I doubt that a stranger would try to rape me in the park."

He laughed this time. "Yeah..." He said, standing up. Kenny turned to face me.

His expression hardened. "Unless..."

He suddenly pulled me close to him. I squirmed. "Kenny! Stop it!" I yelled.

"Unless that person wasn't a stranger." He whispered, his lips brushing my ear.

My eyes widened. I reached into my pocket to get my phone, but he grabbed my arms and shoved them behind my back.

I tried to scream, but he put his hand over my mouth, the other one still holding my hands behind my back, hand- cuff style.

"Mary, trust me, I'm doing you a favor. A stranger would have been rough. It would have been very painful. I'll be very gentle, I promise." He said, smiling. He took his hand off of my mouth but before I could scream he crushed my lips with his. He opened my mouth with his and moaned into it before shoving his tongue inside of it.

I tried to turn away but he cupped my face in his hand so that I couldn't.

Tears rolled down my cheeks and I closed my eyes, partly to stop the crying and partly so that I wouldn't have to look at Kenny. He reached down and unzipped my pants.

"You shouldn't have come alone, Mary." He said, shaking his head.

"She's not alone." A voice said bravely. I tried to turn to look at whoever it was, but Kenny held my head steady, so tightly that it hurt my temples.

"What are you doing here?" Kenny spat.

"You think I would let you just have your way with her? I mean, look at yourself, McCormick. What will happen afterwards? She'll tell someone. What then?" The mystery person said inquisitively.

Kenny looked at me, then to the stranger. "I'd kill her." He said, no emotion in his voice.

My eyes widened even more, and I opened my mouth to scream but he put his hand back over my mouth. I tried to turn to look at the stranger, but he cupped his hand around my mouth so that I couldn't. I squirmed again. He dug the fingernails of his right hand into my cheek and the fingernails of his left hand into my wrists.

"Kill her with what?"

Kenny took out a swiss army knife and flipped the blade up. "This."

More tears rolled down my cheeks. I can't believe this is happening to me.

"Kenny, you can't do this. You can't ruin your life- and hers- by doing this. Do yourself a favor and just leave. Right now. Before you do something that you're going to regret. Because you _will _regret this, Ken. Sooner or later."

Kenny looked from me, to them, to me again. He suddenly let go of me and pushed me to the ground before running away.

"Need a hand?"

I looked up.

Of course. Kyle.

I nodded and he helped me up, sitting with me on the bench. I wiped away my tears and zipped up my pants.

"Listen." I said to him, my voice shaky. "You can't tell _anyone _about this."

He opened his mouth to protest but was cut short when my phone rang.

I opened and lifted it up to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked, trying to keep my voice steady.

"Mary? You've been there a long time, could you come back soon? It's dark and I was worried." She said, the relief evident in her voice.

"Sure mom. Bye." I said, hanging up the phone.

"I've gotta go. I'll see you later." I told Kyle before getting up.

He shook his head. "Mary-"

"Kyle, I've gotta go. Goodbye." I said bluntly before starting to walk away.

"Wait!" He said, jumping off the bench. "Please, just let me walk you home. Kenny got away. He could get you on the way back to your house. Or someone else could. You aren't safe, Mary. It's too dangerous."

I turned around to face him. "I think I can handle it." I snapped.

He sighed. "Fine, Mary. Go then."

I turned back around and started speed- walking home.

"Thank you." I whispered.

I don't think he heard me.

Mary's P.O.V. (yes, again)

I locked the door behind me.

"Mary! Is that you?" My mom yelled from the living room.

I took a deep breath. "Yeah, it's me."

"Good. Did anything happen at the park?"

"No. Everything was fine. I'm just going to go up to my room for a while, ok?"

"Ok, sweetie."

I turned and ran up the stairs, closing my door shut behind me. I layed down on my bed and closed my eyes, thinking.

--------------------8th grade---------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, everyone. We have a new student. Her name is Mary Christmas." Laughter erupted throughout the class. I looked down, my face red.

"Ok, Mary. You can just take a seat next to Kenny. He's the kid dressed in all orange." The teacher said before going back to her desk.

I sat down and looked over at Kenny. He had his parka hood down, so I could see his messy blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. He was tan (it seemed impossible to get a tan in this town; but it didn't look like a spray- tan either, so...).

He was kind of hot.

"Watsup. I'm Kenny." He said, looking over at me.

"Mary." I said, as accent- free as I could.

"Dude! You have an accent?" He said, amazed. I nodded.

"British." I mumbled.

"That's pretty cool." He said.

"I don't like it." I said, avoiding his eyes.

"Really? I think it's kind of hot." He said.

I blushed and looked over at him.

He was grinning.

---------------------9th grade-------------------------------

"Kenny! No!" I yelled at him once we were outside of the movie theater.

"C'mon, hon. You're my girlfriend. We're _supposed _to do things like that." He said, rolling his eyes.

"I don't care. I'm just... not ready for that." I confessed.

"Mary-"

"No, Kenny! I'm _not _doing that!" I yelled, angry.

His expression hardened, then softened and he smiled.

"Ok, babe. I understand." He said. I turned away from him.

"Forgive me, Mary? _Please?_" He said, looking at me with those puppy dog eyes.

I broke into a grin. "Ok, Ken. I forgive you." I said, hugging him.

"So maybe later..."

"I already said no!" I said, pushing him away.

His expression hardened again.

"I'm absolutely _not _doing that!!!! You can't make me!"

I blinked rapidly, trying to hold back tears. Finally, I gave up and cried.

And cried. And cried.

So much, I don't think I'll ever be able to cry again. I'll have no tears left.

_**This is- the story of a girl!**_

_**Who cried a river and drowned the whole world!**_

_**And while she looks so sad in photographs,**_

_**I absolutely love her! When she smiles!**_

**Yea, so a litl... graphic. But tht **_**will **_**b the MOST graphic chappie, I promise! And hey, at least its longer!**

**So, a few twilight references in ther... but u wouldnt evn catch them unless u read the book/ watched the movie, which means u probably likd it to do those, so... yea.**

**So, i thought it was pretty good, but hey I WROTE IT!!!! Of course i think its good!!!! XP**

**Wats ur opinion????**

**-CC **

**P.S. Just so we're clear, Mary and Kenny aren't going out anymore. They broke up shortly after the incident at the movie theater :P.**


	6. Deja Vu

**UPDATE!!!! So, i hav a question 2 ask....**

**Wat happened 2 all my lovely reviewers!? U guys rockd!!!!! And yes, ik tht some of u cant review cuz u dont hav accounts, and im sry i disabled the anonymous reviews, but i got this REALY terrible review in a different story about my Beta account, so... yeah.**

**Also: I AM ADDICTED 2 LOST!!!! IF ANY1 ELSE IS PM ME AND WE CAN TALK ABOUT IT!!! XP im watchin it from the beginnin and im almost done with the first season!!! :)**

**Well, on with the actual story!!!!**

Mary's P.O.V.

I woke up and walked over to my mirror, dreading the sight I would see.

My cheeks were swollen and red from me scratching them (they always get really itchy when I cry).

I put a couple pounds of coverup on my face and got ready for school.

Christy's P.O.V.

I caught up with Mary just outside the school.

"Hey! Are you okay? I tried to call you but you wouldn't answer." I said to her.

She turned to look at me. I gasped.

No amount of coverup (which she had obviously put on) could cover her red face. Her cheeks were swollen, her eyelids were pink. I knew her well enough to know that those only happened when she cried. She tried to walk away from me.

I grabbed her arm. "Mary! What happened?!"

She shrugged. "I... well... nothing."

"No, it wasn't _nothing. _Something happened, Mary. Could you tell me?" I pleaded.

She wouldn' meet my eyes. "I can't."

"Yes, you can, Mary! You can tell me anything! You know that!" I cried.

"Listen, could you like, leave? I'm not okay. I need to be alone right now, ok?" She told me iritably.

"But... ok." I sighed, walking away from her. What happened? We used to be best friends, but now.....I don't know.

And it's the not knowing that kills me.

Mary's P.O.V.

"Will you tell me now?" I asked Kyle impatiently. We were sitting in the mall, after school, and Kyle had finally agreed to tell me about hime being a vampire (supposedly).

"Ok. What do you want to know?"

"Well... what's up with your skin? At the beginning of the week you're tan and at the end of the week you're pale."

"It's... complicated." He said.

I snorted. "I think I can handle it."

"Ok. Well, as vampires we still have to eat. Just not regular food. We need blood for nutrients. However, we don't need blood as much as you need food. We only need it once a week. So I always have it on Sundays. On Fridays I'm so pale because I have barely any blood in me, but on mondays I'm tan because I have alot of blood in me. So, I'm full of blood. Of life. Of life's blood. Whatever." He said shrugging as if it was no big deal.

"Ok. I get it I guess. So you were wearing makeup to hide the fact that you were abnormally pale?"

Kyle nodded.

I couldn't help but crack a grin. "Are you sure you're not hiding something from me, Kyle?"

He laughed. "I'm sure Mary."

I thought back to what Kyle had said before. "Oh, so _that's _why you laughed when I showed you the cafeteria!"

"Yeah."

"Wait. So how do you _become _a vampire?"

"You're born one."

"So how did the first vampires become vampires?"

"It's the whole 'Adam and Eve' theory. That's how vampires came about. Except they lived way on the other side of the world, so Adam and Eve didn't know that vampires even existed."

"So, your mom and your dad and your brother are also vampires?"

Kyle looked confused. "How did you know that I had a brother?"

"I have a little brother and sister. Twins. They're in Ike's grade. They always talk about what a genius he is. Plus, 'Broflovski' isn't exactly a common last name."

"Yeah, I suppose it isn't. Any other questions?"

"Well, you still didn't answer my other one."

"Oh. Yes, we're all vampires. Any others?"

"Yes. Where did you live before you moved to South Park?"

"Alot of places."

"That's not very specific."

"We'd be here all day if I was specific."

"Ok. Where were you born, then?"

He closed his eyes and then opened them. "New Orleans."

"Why'd you move?"

"Hurricane Katrina."

"But that was like, three years ago!"

"I moved right after that. But I moved alot. Which is why it would take me all day to be specific on where I've lived."

"Oh. What about all those vampire myths?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... are they true?"

"Which ones?"

"Garlic?"

"Well... technically, yes. We can't have any food, so eating garlic would most certainly kill us. But so would anything else."

"So you've never had _any _food in your entire life?"

"Nope."

"So you only have blood?"

"Yep."

"Doesn't it get bland and boring, only having blood?"

"Yes. That's why I usually have a new flavor every week. One week deer, one week chicken, one week cow, etc."

I shuddered.

Kyle frowned. "Are you okay, Mary?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. It's just... I'm a vegitarian. So, can you have human blood?"

"Yes. You see, meat blood would be basically the same with humans. It would taste like regular food, that you would have for dinner. But human blood, it's like... chocolate. Or peanut butter. Something deliciously sweet like that."

I nodded. Ok then. "So... have you ever had... human blood?"

"Yes. Once before."

I swallowed. "So why not again? Did you not like it?"

"No. It was wonderful. But afterwards I thought of what I had done. I had killed someone, Mary. And though I loved the blood, I hated how I had to get it."

"Oh. Well, about the myths... do you sleep in a coffin?"

"No. That would cause too much attention. And it would cost too much money to get an _actual _coffin for everybody in my family."

"Well, what about crosses?"

"For God's sake _we have the same beliefs as they do! _The whole 'Adam and Eve' thing?"

"Oh yeah. But I thought you were Jewish?"

"No. Well, all vampires are Christian, and people might think something's up if all of a sudden there's a huge increase in Christian people. So we all just choose different religions. But no, I'm not Jewish. I'm Christian."

"So... I guess no to holy water too, right?" I said, grinning sheepishly.

He grinned back. "Right."

"Well, what about a stake through the heart?"

"Well... listen, Mary. Would _you _die if you had a stake go through your heart?"

"Umm, yeah?" I said, making it sound more like a question.

"Then it would kill a vampire, too. Anything that can kill a human can kill a vampire."

I nodded, in thought. "Ok, just one more question."

Kyle breathed a sigh of relief. "Finally! What is it?" He asked teasingly.

"Well, you have to _promise _me that you'll tell the truth."

"I promise."

"No, that's not good enough. You have to _pinky _promise."

"Are you serious, Mary? What are we, eight?"

"Kyle!"

"Fine." He said, rolling his eyes as we hooked pinkies.

"Ok. Would you... ever... feed on my blood?" I asked, not wanting to say 'suck'.

"No." He said, meeting my eyes. I could tell he was telling the truth. "You're too pale. You don't have that much blood in you. Enough to survive, yes, but not a whole lot."

"Oh." I said, a little sad that that was the only reason. "Um, thanks, I guess."

"You're welcome. Hey, it's my turn to ask you a question."

"What is it?"

"Well, now that I've told you about me... will you tell the police about... what happened to you?" He asked awkwardly.

I sighed, looking sadly into his eyes. "No."

"But Mary-"

"Listen, I've gotta go. I'll see you later, okay?" I said, getting up to leave.

Kyle got up, too. "Wait! Mary, at least let me walk you home."

I rolled my eyes this time. This was just like last time. Deja Vu.

"Mary." She turned to him. His eyes pleaded with her. "Please."

Just like yesterday. Only this time, she let him.

**Yay! Another long chappie!!! :)**

**My readers r awesome, my reviewers r awesome, and the readers who dont hav fanfiction accounts and cant review r still bloody awesome!!!! :)**

**And so r british accents!!!!!**

**-CC**


End file.
